


Thanks, I Hate It

by HyperactivePuppy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaker Lance, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Miserable Keith, Roller Coasters, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sick at a theme park, Sickfic, Vomiting, motion sick, puke, theme park, throwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactivePuppy/pseuds/HyperactivePuppy
Summary: Keith, Hunk, and Lance go to a theme park on their weekend off at the Garrison. But things don't go quite as planned... After a day of going on rides, the craziest roller coaster is a bit too much for Keith and he gets really sick.





	Thanks, I Hate It

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Jyoshamatsu for all your help with ideas and thinking of a title for me :).

Amusement parks were supposed to be fun, right? Of course. That’s why they decided to go there on their week off from school at the Garrison. Or at least…Lance had decided they should go there. Keith hadn’t really had much of a say. And Hunk had only reluctantly agreed as long as he didn’t have to go on any really crazy rides.

“I’ll literally puke everywhere if I go on one of those, Lance.” Hunk had told him when Lance brought up the idea. “Is that your idea of fun?”

Keith wanted to add that no, making Hunk puke was not really his idea of fun and had suggested that just he and Lance could go on the really crazy rides.

In the end, they agreed to go that Saturday. The weather was supposed to be really nice—hot, but when was it not in the desert. At least during the day.

They took a bus from the Garrison to the nearest town and booked a hotel. That way they could spend the maximum amount of time at the amusement park and wouldn’t have to worry about driving back and forth.

Lance was ecstatic by the time they arrived at the theme park.

Keith wasn’t so sure. Flashing lights and colourful displays filled his senses, sending his mind whirling into overdrive. It wasn’t exactly his idea of the perfect getaway, but Lance wanted to do this, so he’d make the most of it for him.

“Come on! Let’s go on the rollercoaster!” Lance called, already sizing up the large twisting ride.

“Ah, no no…How about not?” Hunk said, shaking his head and raising his hands in the air. “I vote we go find something to eat first. It was a long drive.”

“I second that.” Keith had to agree with him. As much as he did find the rollercoaster appealing, his stomach was growling with hunger. Food was a good plan.

“Aghhh fine,” Lance huffed.

“Dude, I can hear your stomach rumbling from here,” Hunk laughed as they headed over to a food truck. “Pretty sure you’re going to be all for getting food as soon as you smell it.”

They ordered their food and went over to a little copse of trees to eat it. It was slightly quieter than the main grounds and Keith found himself relaxing as they sat in the shade and ate their food. Maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad. He got to spend time with his friends and go on some rides. That would be fun. It was just like flying, right?

Keith had never actually been on a rollercoaster, but they looked fun. And Lance seemed to revere them above all else so he should at least try it.

When they got in line, Hunk was looking nervous, shifting from foot to foot and chewing his lip.

“Dude, you took Gravol. You’ll be fine!” Lance assured him.

Hunk looked nervously up at the roller coaster racing along its track. “I don’t know…” He chewed his lip. “Maybe I’ll just sit this one out…”

“But it's the best ride! Come on, man!”

Hunk shook his head adamantly, firm in his decision now that he’d said it aloud. “Nope, I’d really rather not throw up everywhere. You and Keith enjoy your crazy ride.”

“Aghh fine.” Lance sighed heavily, arms falling to his side. “But you’re missing out.”

Keith kept quiet for the whole conversation, instead watching the roller coaster hurtle past, carrying its screaming passengers. Hunk and Lance had known each other longer and he was still a bit uncomfortable around them. Sometimes he felt like he shouldn’t be there, or they didn’t want him there. They never said that, but he was still worried. Usually no one paid him this much attention and having friends like this was new for him.

“I’m so glad I found someone to go on the crazy rides with me,” Lance said, jerking Keith out of his thoughts. “Hunk never does!”

Keith smiled. Lance did look genuinely happy to have him there. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

 

Roller coasters were amazing! Keith lifted his arms in the air, whooping in excitement as the air rushed by, whipping his hair back.

Lance was ecstatic. He guessed Keith would enjoy the roller coaster, but he seemed overjoyed with excitement.

“That was amazing!” Keith yelled breathlessly as the ride came to a stop. “Let’s go again!”

“Okay!” Lance was more than happy to oblige. “But how about we go on some other rides first. Like...Hunk friendly ones.” He winked.

Keith nodded and the two of them went off to go find Hunk. He was reluctant to go on more rides, but they chose ‘lighter’ ones and the three of them ended up having a lot of fun.

As the day went on, it got hotter, sun scorching down on the theme park grounds.

Hunk stumbled off the last ride, wiping sweat off his brow. “Okay, I think I’m done,” he panted, sinking down in the shade. “We should get some water or something. It’s really hot and we haven’t had anything since we got here.”

Lance waved his hands dismissively. “Yeah yeah. Don’t worry, Mum. We’ll get some in a bit.”

Hunk rolled his eyes, sighing. “You know it’s important to drink in this weather, Lance…”

“I know! But we have to go on the upside-down roller coaster.” He turned to Keith, grinning. “Come on!”

“Guys...don’t…” Hunk groaned, looking nauseated just at the thought. “You’re gonna make yourselves sick.”

“I’ve gone on roller coasters since I was a kid! Plus, my family owns a sailboat. I don’t get motion sick,” Lance announced proudly.

Keith nodded along with him. “Don’t worry, Hunk. We’ll be fine.”

They made their way to the next ride, Keith staring up at the racing car in excitement.

“Let’s sit in the front this time,” Lance suggested, pulling Keith towards the front car. “I wanted to see how you did before since it was your first time on a roller coaster, but the front is the best because you feel everything more!”

Keith nodded enthusiastically. That sounded great! This was just like riding the hover bikes with Shiro. That same freedom. The rush of adrenaline as the wind whipped backed his hair.

The ride took off, carrying them up a steep slope. It was the slow climb of anticipation that set Keith’s heart racing and body tingling. Then the car hit the top, tilting slowly over the edge and hanging for a fraction of a second before hurtling down the track.

Lance screamed, grabbing the safety bar and grinning like a maniac. “Yes yes yes! This is the best part!”

Lance must have been on the ride before because following his words, the roller coaster twisted, rocking to the side and turning completely upside down. It hurtled along like that for a few seconds before tipping back upright.

Keith swallowed. The turn left him feeling dizzy and a little queasy, all the greasy food he had eaten earlier sloshing in his stomach. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure he liked roller coasters.

“Keith, Keith!” Lance yelled. “Put your arms up, we’re about to fall!”

Keith glanced over the side of the car. That was a mistake. His stomach lurched and he groaned.

The roller coaster inched up the track again, preparing to go down. Keith gripped the safety bar, dropping his head so his hair fell across his eyes.

Lance frowned at the change in posture. “Keith, you okay, man?”

Keith just groaned. His stomach swirled, churning up his lunch and siphoning it up his throat. And suddenly he was hit with the horrible realisation that he was about to be sick. Right now. On a roller coaster. With _Lance_.

“Keith?” Lance prompted again, nudging his friend.

“M okay,” Keith mumbled. He squeezed his eyes closed, tensing up. The ride reached the top, teetering for a second, then they were rushing down.

Keith gripped the safety bar, knuckles going white. Hot saliva filled his mouth. The world spun out of control and he felt himself tilting to the side. He didn’t know which way was up, or where Lance was, or how much longer this dreaded ride would go on for. All his senses were focussed on the bile climbing up the back of his throat.

Dizzying nausea slammed over him, bringing a wave of heat so intense his insides squirmed. “Lance,” he called out, voice weak. “I don’t feel very good.”

Lance gulped. Yeah...Keith didn’t look well. At all. His face was pale and sweaty, dark bangs clinging to his forehead. “Lift your head. Try to look forward,” he instrucyed gently, stomach twisting in sympathy.

“Can’t…” Keith mumbled. Suddenly he lurched forward, dry heaving over his lap. “I’m feeling…hhnnnn...feeling really sick.” He gagged, jolting forward.

Lance looking around desperately for something, anything. But they weren’t allowed bags on the ride. There was nothing for Keith to throw up in.

“Um...Yeah, okay.” Lance had to yell over the rushing wind. “Just...take deep breaths, okay?”

Keith groaned, leaning further over himself. The car jerked, tilting to the side, and that did it for Keith.

Hot vomit shot up his throat, spilling over his lap and the car. Keith gulped and hurled again, gagging hard as more disgusting mush came up all over his lap. “L-Lance,” he called weakly. Spit hung from his parted lips, sliding down his chin and dripping onto his t-shirt. “I wanna get off. I need. Need to get off. Please. Make it stop.” His voice was shaky and desperate, so unlike Keith. It made Lance’s heart ache with sympathy.

“It’s almost over. I promise.” There was nothing he could do. They were too high up for anyone to hear if he yelled and even then, he doubted they would stop the ride.

The last few agonising minutes of the ride seemed to take forever, but finally they went over one last small hill and came to a stop at the bottom.

Keith was mortified. He kept his head lowered, staring down at his sick covered boots.

“Hey...Keith.” Lance lay a hand on his back. “You doing okay?”

Keith wanted to scream. He just puked all over himself on a roller coaster. So no, he was not okay!

Instead he shrugged, shoulders trembling.

One of the ride operators approached them, grimacing at the smell. “He okay?” he asked Lance, gesturing to the puke covered boy.

Lance nodded. “Yeah...just a little motion sick. Sorry about…” He gestured around him at the soiled car. “That.”

The man shrugged. “Happens more often than you might think. But we need to get you off so we can clean the ride. Sorry, but we’d rather shut the ride for the shortest amount of time possible.”

Lance was a little angry at the man, but he felt Keith’s shoulders hitch beneath his hand so he decided to let it go.

“Alright, come on. Think you can stand?” Lance asked, reaching an arm around Keith to help him up.

Keith groaned as he got up, swaying. He didn’t want to move. He was so dizzy. Everything was spinning. Tears pricked his eyes as Lance steered him off the ride and over to a bench.

“Okay, let's get you sitting down,” he instructed calmly, pushing Keith down onto the bench and sitting next to him. Gently he guided Keith’s head between his knees. “There. Now take a few deep breaths.”

Keith tried to obey. He sucked in a breath, shuddering when the air hit his stinging throat. It still felt like he was on the ride. The world was tipping around him, swaying and spinning out of control. Nausea lay like a thick cloud, churning up his stomach as his head whirled.

He opened his mouth and gagged, jolting forwards. A string of saliva rolled off his tongue, hanging on his lip. He didn’t even care anymore. He just felt so so nauseous. Tears welled in his eyes. He blinked, letting them fall onto the concrete.

“Shit,” Lance swore, reaching over to rub Keith’s back. His friend was clearly not done being sick. He needed to get him out of there.

Keith gagged again, letting out a loud watery burp. He spat onto the ground, whimpering.

Lance hauled him up, holding the sick boy to his chest and dragging him over to the nearest rubbish bin. He was already drenched in vomit from Keith’s earlier performance, so it didn’t matter that more was getting on him. Yes, it was gross, but Keith just looked so miserable he would do anything for him right now.

Lance positioned him over the bin, supporting him from behind.

Keith lurched forward, bringing up a stream of half-digested fast food into the bin. He gulped, panting, then jolted forwards again. “Dizzy...” he mumbled, gripping the side of the bin tightly. His whole equilibrium was thrown off. Everything spun and it was hard to aim properly.

He started crying in earnest, back shuddering with sobs as he strained to bring up every last bit of liquid in his stomach.

Lance swallowed. Shit...was Keith...crying?! He’d never seen Keith cry before. This was way out of his comfort zone. Keith was always so...quiet. And in control. And now he was puking and crying and Lance didn’t know what to do. “Hold on...Hold on its okay. You’re okay. I’m gonna call Hunk.”

Lance pulled out his phone, typing one handed to his friend.

Lance: Keith got sick on the ride. He still isn’t feeling well and he threw up again and he’s crying. I don’t know what to do.

Hunk: ajsdfkdh I told you not to go on that ride!

Hunk: Don’t worry, I’m coming. Try and keep him calm

Lance read the texts and put his phone away, turning back to Keith who was hurling for what seemed like the millionth time in five minutes.

Lance shuddered. “Hey, ah...wow. That’s. That’s a lot.” He gulped, looking down at his own sick stained clothes.

Keith swayed, almost falling. Something was wrong. He felt weird. Disoriented. Everything swayed and spun around him, wavering in front of his eyes. His vision started going dark, grey haze eating away at the edges. He swallowed, stumbling back. “I needa sit down,” he mumbled, eyelids drooping. “Feel lik’m gonna pass ou’.” He was so lightheaded and dizzy. Everything was a blur. And he still felt so nauseous.

“Okay, okay yeah…” Lance grabbed him, steering the sick boy away from the bin and over to the curb. He helped him sit down, keeping him upright with one hand while the other rubbed circles on his back.

Keith shuddered, groaning. It was just getting worse. The blackness crept in and he dry heaved, stomach straining against him. He sobbed. “No I...needa lay down. Gonna pass out.” He swayed toward Lance, eyes drooping closed. “Don’ feel good.” He started to shake, teeth chattering as his entire body convulsed with heaves.

Lance was panicking. He guided Keith so he was laying on the grass, reaching out to rub his quaking shoulders. With his other hand, he pulled out his phone, typing a message to Hunk.

Lance: Hunk, I need you here now. Keith just sort of passed out. I don’t know. He’s not responding to me. He said he needed to sit down and now he’s just lying on the ground, shaking. I don’t know what to do. He’s really sick.

Lance turned back to Keith, murmuring his name. He brushed the hair back from his eyes, taking in the sweaty pallor of his face. “Keith, hey. Can you hear me? You doing okay?”

Keith groaned weakly, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath.

“Keith, come on. Don’t pass out on me.” Lance’s voice was sharp with panic. He reached out, pulling his jacket from around his waist and balling it up. He lifted Keith’s limp head and pushed the makeshift pillow underneath.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. Just breathe,” Lance whispered, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He ran his hand through Keith’s sweaty hair, biting his lip in fear.

“Hunk!” he yelled, frantic and scared. “Hunk!”

Keith let out another groan, curling into himself. Lance’s voice faded in and out of focus, along with his wavery vision. He wanted to reassure Lance that he was okay, but he couldn’t speak. Everything spun around him, blurring until it all faded to black.


End file.
